


Napoleon was a dick

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles, dereks students know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I couldn't stay a cave man forever”, Derek joked and oh god-</p><p>He was flirting, wasn't he?</p><p>Stiles only laughed. “Wanna do some serious teaching or can we just have some fun?”</p><p>“Fun is good”, Derek replied.</p><p>“Smooth, Mister Hale”, Cassie whispered and Derek cursed inwardly. Even his students knew he was flirting. And he was failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon was a dick

Stiles was outside with his class. Again. Derek should have closed the windows. He could hear the soft guitar sounds coming from outside and really?

Did music teachers teach their students not a single thing anymore? Well, Derek was trying to teach his class something about the French Revolution and this just wasn't working. Stiles was distracting, sitting on the grass with his guitar in his lap.

He closed the window with more force than necessary and stalked back to his desk, his students watching him curiously. “Who can tell me why the revolution was becoming so violent?”

 

 

Derek swore that Stiles was out to get him. I mean, who in their right mind would play guitar in the teacher's lounge?

“Are you taking your guitar everywhere?”, Derek asked gruffly, his nerves worn thing by the freshmen class that just wouldn't pay attention.

“Mostly, yeah. I am trying to find the perfect notes for this new song and-”

“Could you just do it somewhere else?” Derek didn't care if he was being rude, he had twenty minuted till his next lesson started and he just wanted to read in peace.

“Why am I distracting?”, Stiles asked, his fingers skilfully moving down the strings. Derek tried really hard not to stare, but those hands were just so damn-

“No, just annoying.”

“Now I get why your students hate you”, Stiles mumbled as he got up to put his guitar away, leaving Derek alone.

His students didn't hate him, at least not all of them, right?

Sure, he could be strict, but he wasn't that bad, was he?

Great, now he was feeling like an asshole.

 

Stiles was outside with his class again. It was really hot today and Derek got why he was trying to get out of the building. But this was now the third a student had asked if they could go outside as well and Derek had still stuff he needed them to know, before the year was over.

Stiles hadn't tried to talk to him again. Derek didn't know if he was being avoided or if he was the one avoiding Stiles, but it was setting him on edge nevertheless. 

He missed Stiles smart mouth and his quick fing-

That had come out wrong.

“Mister Hale?”, Cassie asked, her voice puzzled. “Yeah?”, he sighed tiredly. He liked that girl. He didn't want to let her down. She was one of the only students actually paying attention to his class.

“Everything okay?” He forced down the urge to snap at her and nodded, remembering Stiles' words. “Why don't we continue this outside? It really is rather nice out in the sun.”

His students cheered and he smiled, a feeling of fondness spreading in his chest. The kids weren't so bad after all.

 

“Nice of you to join us”, Stiles called out, almost looking like a student himself, sitting among his class.

“I couldn't stay a cave man forever”, Derek joked and oh god-

He was flirting, wasn't he?

Stiles only laughed. “Wanna do some serious teaching or can we just have some fun?”

“Fun is good”, Derek replied.

“Smooth, Mister Hale”, Cassie whispered and Derek cursed inwardly. Even his students knew he was flirting. And he was failing.

“Come on, sit down. Let the kids mingle while the adults talk.”

Derek sat down next to Stiles and watched as his kids got settles on the grass.

“You were teaching them about the French Revolution weren't you?”, Stiles asked and Derek nodded as he watched Stiles play a few chords, before he started singing.

“Napoleon was a dick, I think he had to compensate, he was known around the block, for overrating his tiny co-”

The students around them laughed and Derek felt himself relaxing. 

Stiles played a few more songs Derek didn't recognize, he was simply watching Stiles play.

“You're really good with your fingers.”

Somewhere to his right one of his students started coughing violently, but Stiles only looked at him, his eyes dancing with mischief. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles doesn't know a single thing about history, in case you couldn't tell
> 
> Completely fucked up my math exam today, what else is knew? Anyway, have some fluff :)
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
